


where the green grass grows

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band), Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Exhibitionism, M/M, Minor food play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Recreational Marijuana, wet messy dirty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2019-01-20 07:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12427512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Ohkura is easy to please, especially when it comes to the promise of food.





	where the green grass grows

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck. written with ayamehadouken for kink bingo.

Friendships are hard enough to maintain when one is an idol, but even more so when _both_ are. At least when they’re not members of the same boyband.

Ohkura hasn’t seen his best friend since before KAT-TUN’s last tour. He’s looking forward to their outing tonight, even if it’s at midnight in the middle of the week due to their respective schedules. Ohkura likes the park better at night, anyway — less people. Taguchi’s an outdoorsy guy, while Ohkura not so much, but Taguchi usually gets what he wants by bribing Ohkura with food.

Tonight, it was the promise of homemade brownies.

By the time Ohkura arrives, Taguchi is already at their meeting spot, a lunchbox in hand. He’s sprawled across a picnic blanket, an extra-silly grin on his face as he greets Ohkura. It looks like it takes some effort for him to sit up, but Taguchi finally manages, and pats the spot next to him on the blanket.

“I think you’ll like these. They’re my _special_ recipe.” Taguchi opens up the box as Ohkura flops down beside him, opening his mouth. If he has to be outside for this, he’s going to make Taguchi do as much as he can to make up for it.

Taguchi rolls his eyes, but picks a brownie from the box anyway. “You know this makes you the girlfriend, right?”

Unbothered, Ohkura just makes a pointed noise and keeps his mouth open. Eventually Taguchi pops a brownie into his mouth, and it’s so rich and moist that Ohkura moans a little as he chews it. He does love delicious treats.

“You sound like a whore,” Taguchi teases as he shoves a brownie in his own face.

“More,” Ohkura says, playing along, and Taguchi laughs as he reaches for another square.

This time Taguchi is much more prompt with feeding Ohkura with this square. The brownie is somehow ultra-chocolatey, and Ohkura can’t help but mutter around his mouthful. “These are so delicious, almost magical. You’ve been holding out on me, man.”

“Oh, they are magic,” Taguchi says, eyes sly as he smirks at Ohkura. “It’s been passed down for years.”

Ohkura makes a noncommittal noise as he swallows, then lifts his hand to wipe at the stray piece of brownie on his face. Except that his aim is completely off and he watches in awe as his own hand fly right past his cheek.

If he wasn’t already suspicious, Taguchi’s gleeful cackling would have done it. It’s already hard to see, the closest streetlight a good distance away, but his focus is steadily becoming fuzzier and he has to squint to see Taguchi’s guilty face.

“What’s in them,” he asks flatly.

“What do you think,” Taguchi answers in the same tone.

Ohkura tries to wipe his mouth again and ends up smacking himself in the face. “ _Ow_.”

“You’re such a baby,” Taguchi chides, and Ohkura pouts until he notices the blurry shadow moving towards him and feels a tongue lick at the corner of his mouth.

Ohkura turns his head just barely, his own tongue slipping out of his mouth to swipe at Taguchi’s. This will make up for being in the great outdoors, and besides, Taguchi doesn’t seem to mind. He’s not sure which of them moans first, but that isn’t what’s important here.

Just that it feels good, more than usual considering it’s just a kiss. Ohkura’s nerves spark and he reaches for Taguchi’s hair, right on target this time as he pulls him further into his mouth. He tastes like chocolate and sin and Ohkura really likes the way Taguchi teasingly licks his tongue.

His brain feels like mush, the kind on the side of the road after the snowplows clear the street, but it’s comfortable. It’s all comfortable, even if there’s a nagging voice in the back of his mind reminding him that they are _outside_ where anyone can walk by and see them.

The thought just excites him more.

It excites Taguchi just as much, if the hardness pressing against his thigh is any indication. Fingers trail up his inseam, touch soft until Taguchi gropes him hard through his jeans. Ohkura bites Taguchi’s lip in retaliation, then pulls away long enough to mutter against his lips. “You got anything else in that lunchbox?”

A quick huff of laughter is his only response for a moment. “You think I’d leave home without it? How do you want it?” Taguchi’s voice is full of promise.

“Here and now,” is Ohkura’s answer, pulling Taguchi fully on top of him, and his own groan resounds in his head when Taguchi replaces his hand with his crotch, rocking right against him.

“Anyone could walk up on us, Tacchon. Just think about it, maybe we’d be recognized, maybe not. It gets you hot, doesn’t it?” Taguchi nearly purrs the question into his ear.

“Yes,” Ohkura says without thinking, squirming from the way Taguchi’s voice tickles his senses. “Just… touch me, Junno, please.”

Taguchi doesn’t reply, but his hands are all over Ohkura’s body, sliding up his shirt and down his pants. Each brush of his fingers feels electric, his breath coming out in little moans as Taguchi seems intent on mapping out the entirety of Ohkura’s skin with his big hands. An obvious grind has Ohkura returning the favor, going straight between Taguchi’s legs and squeezing him through his pants, eliciting a beautiful noise that goes right to Ohkura’s cock.

Thunder booms in the distance, but it just arouses Ohkura more. Helpfully he lifts his hips for Taguchi to shove down his pants and underwear, the picnic blanket soft under his bare skin. Taguchi’s hands linger on him, giving his ass a firm squeeze before reaching for the lunch box. “I’ve always loved your ass, Tacchon. I can’t wait to have it.”

“Mm,” Ohkura hums, his fingers fumbling on Taguchi’s belt as his mind soars. “I’ve never done it high before.”

“It’s fun,” Taguchi replies, and Ohkura watches as it feels like someone else’s knees are pushed up to his chest. That is definitely Taguchi’s touch to his inner thighs, though, gently spreading them apart, and the slick finger easing its way inside him is very real.

Somehow Ohkura misses it when Taguchi slips another finger in, too busy focusing on the slick feel and the tingle in his fingertips as he pulls Taguchi down for another kiss. Thunder rumbles again, a little closer and accompanied by a crackle of lightning illuminating the clouds and it feels like it lights up his nerves too as Taguchi’s fingers press against him in the most delicious way.

Suddenly Taguchi’s fingers disappear, leaving Ohkura wide open and wanting. He whines in protest, digging his own fingernails into Taguchi’s skin in retaliation.

Taguchi looks down at him with a dopey grin, which has Ohkura laughing into their kiss as he feels the head of Taguchi’s cock breach his rim. He hisses and Taguchi fuses their mouths together, kissing him so hard that he can’t think as he’s slowly filled by Taguchi’s thick cock.

The first drops of rain surprise him, but it heightens the sensation, feeling like tiny fingers touching his legs. His body yearns for more, rocking up against Taguchi, and that seems to be all Taguchi needs to start moving, his deep groans dying on Ohkura’s tongue. Ohkura grabs onto Taguchi’s back with both hands, feeling the fabric of his shirt dampen with each increasing sheet of raindrops.

Abruptly Taguchi breaks their kiss, pressing his mouth instead to Ohkura’s neck and licking the raindrops there. He feels Taguchi’s panting breath on his skin with each slow, tantalizing thrust, his own moan escaping as the pressure becomes too much.

“Come on, pick up the pace. _Harder_ ,” Ohkura mumbles as the rain falls harder, plastering Taguchi’s hair against his face and his shirt to the muscles of his back. Ohkura runs his hands down Taguchi’s back to grab his ass.

That actually works, and Taguchi slams into him harder than before. They rock together, rain and thunder and Taguchi’s secret ingredient all combining in an almost surreal sensation.

“Tacchon,” Taguchi gasps, and Ohkura moans in response, rain pelting his face and soaking him to the bone. “This feels so good.”

Taguchi grabs him by the hips, changing the angle, and Ohkura cries out into the storm, back arching as Taguchi hits him deep inside. It’s all he can do to reach up to Taguchi’s face, pushing his wet hair out of his eyes in some semblance of intimacy. Even if it’s not like that between them, having sex in the rain seems incredibly romantic and Ohkura’s body is begging for more contact.

Then Taguchi crushes their mouths together, kissing him so heatedly that Ohkura forgets where he is for a second. The contrast between the cold rain and Taguchi’s hot tongue invading his mouth makes it better, and Ohkura’s hands grasp onto his shoulders, unable to get close enough to pull Taguchi into the swirling bliss of his mind.

Ohkura gasps into Taguchi’s mouth when a hand sneaks between them and around his cock. That’s all Taguchi does though, laughing into their kiss. He kicks Taguchi in the back and rolls his hips upward in an effort to get Taguchi to do something, anything for that last bit of friction.

He breaks the kiss, pulling away. “Are you gonna do anything or are you just gonna hold my dick all night?”

Taguchi simply laughs, then dives back down for another rainy kiss before finally stroking agonizingly slowly.

“ _Junno_ ,” Ohkura whines, and he can swear that bastard is cackling into his mouth as Ohkura pushes up into his hand. “I can do it myself, you know.”

“Can you?” Taguchi teases, breath heaving from his thrusts. “You couldn’t even wipe your own face awhile ago.”

“Because _someone_ got me stoned,” Ohkura grumbles around Taguchi’s tongue, but then he gives up fighting and rolls his body in contrast to Taguchi’s actions, inadvertently taking him in even deeper and tasting the obscene groan he pulls from Taguchi’s lungs.

Taguchi speeds up again, hand flying up and down Ohkura’s cock, just on the verge of too much. It still isn’t enough, but he’s so close he can taste it. One last twist of Taguchi’s wrist and a crackle of lightning off in the distance startles his orgasm from him. He shudders through it, chill of the rain still not registering.

“Fuck, Tacchon,” Taguchi gasps, and Ohkura registers him moving faster. “I’m gonna come.”

“Don’t do it inside me,” Ohkura grumbles out, narrowing his eyes while they’re still closed, and the next second has Taguchi pulling out. A warm substance joins the cold rain on Ohkura’s belly, followed by Taguchi’s hand that is is undoubtedly rubbing Ohkura’s release in with the mess.

Taguchi groans happily as he falls to the side, stretching out on the soaking wet blanket next to Ohkura. Ohkura relaxes and lowers his legs, only hissing a little at the sting of his thighs. Absently he brings his fingers to his belly, dipping them in the combination of their come and water and rubbing them together, fascinated by the consistency.

“Doesn’t look like it’s going to let up anytime soon,” Taguchi says, sounding unconcerned about it, and Ohkura makes a noncommittal noise, his mind only focused on one thing.

“Any brownies left?”

“Mmm,” is the only answer for a few rain-soaked moments. Taguchi’s eyes glint when he rolls over to look at Ohkura. “Not here, but there are back at my place.”

The promise of more where they came from is plenty of motivation for Ohkura to shimmy back into his soaked clothes.


End file.
